Valheet
by Kiemura14
Summary: Tino makaa lämpimän kehon vieressä ja tietää, että ei tahtoisi olla muualla.


**Valheet**

A/N Teksti on saannut vahvasti vaikutteita kappaleesta Trifonic - Lies. Kehoitan kuuntelemaan!

* * *

><p>Tino herää, kun joku soittaa ovikelloa. Hän ei tahtoisi nousta, sillä yöpöydän kello näyttää vähän yli yhtä. Kukaan täysijärkinen ei tulisi ovelle näin myöhään. Tino kääntyy pehmeässä sängyssään yrittäen tukahduttaa äänen peittoonsa ja tyynyyn. Mies sulkee silmänsä ja huokaa. Jos hän odottaa tarpeeksi kauan, lähtisikö häiritsijä pois?<p>

"Olkaa hiljaa siellä!"

Kuka ikinä onkaan oven takana ei luultavasti kuullut Tinon huutoa melun yli. Ovikello soi itsepäisesti. Tino raahaa itsensä istumaan ja hieroo unihiekkaa silmistään. Hän nousee sänkynsä turvasta ja harhailee pimeässä läpi huoneen. Jalat sotkeutuvat hetkeksi lattialla lojuviin vaatteisiin, mutta lopulta hän pääsee huoneensa oviaukkoon. Hän astuu huomattavasti valoisampaan käytävään ja raahautuu asuntonsa ovelle. Kuka ihme on liikkeellä tähän aikaan?

Väsyneet sormet haparoivat ovenkahvaa ja Tino viimein työntää oven auki. Turvaketju kiristyy.

Tino siristää silmiä vasten portaikon kirkasta valoa ja kohottaa katseensa tuttuihin kasvoihin. "Ivan, mitä sinä täällä teet?" hän kysyy epäluuloisena.

Ivan löyhkää vodkalta. Hän ei kunnolla tajua oven avautuneen, vaan painaa ovikelloa vielä muutaman turhan kerran. Venäläinen havahtuu tokkuraisena kysymykseen ja aukaisee suunsa puhuakseen. Tino veikkaa hajun olevan Russian Standardia, mutta ei löisi vetoa päästään sen puolesta. Voisi se olla Stolichnayakin.

"Voinko tulla sisään?"

Jaahas. Kysymyksen looginen vastaus olisi tietenkin ei. Iso, välillä väkivaltainen, täysin kännipäinen venäläinen._ Hänellä ei taida olla kaikki muumit laaksossa._

Mutta ei ole Tinollakaan. Hän epäröi vain hetken, ennen kuin päästää toisen asuntoonsa. Viive on niin pieni, että Ivan tuskin sitä huomaa. Tino avaa turvalukon ja avaa kotinsa oven kokonaan. Uni on karannut häneltä ja suonissa virtaa vain hermostunut energia.

Ivan ottaa suuret horjahtavat askeleensa sisään. Tino sulkee ulko-oven ja toivoo parasta. Keskustelu lakkaa, kun Ivan alkaa kaapia tärisevin sormin ulkovaatteita päältään. Siitä ei tule mitään, ja Tinon on pakko ihmetellä kuinka paljon venäläinen olikaan juonnut. Tavallisesti Ivan ei saavuttanut kunnon humalaa millään. Lopulta Tino auttaa nappien avaamisessa ja ripustaa painavan takin naulakkoon. Ivan ei anna mitään vihjeitä aikomuksistaan. Eikä Tinolla ole kärsivällisyyttä häneltä niitä tentata.

Tino vetäytyy takaisin omaan huoneeseensa. Ivan horjuu mukana ja kaatuu Tinon sänkyyn. Hän vetää syvään henkeä tuijottaen kattoon laiskoin silmin.

"Ivan, sinä voit nukkua olohuoneessa, tuo on minun sänkyni."

"Ei"

Yksittäinen sana tulee varmana, eikä jätä tilaa väittelyille. Tino haluaisi kuitenkin väittää vastaan, mutta päättää, että on viisaampaa luovuttaa. Kello lähenee uhkaavasti kahta eikä ole aikaa riidellä.

"Hyvä on, minä menen olohuoneeseen."

Hän yrittää napata tyynyä sängystään. Ennen kuin hän ehtii perääntyä, vahva käsi tarttuu hänen ranteensa ympärille. Ivan vetää Tinoa sänkyyn. Suomalainen kaatuu vahvan nykäyksen takia ja tippuu huolimattomasti Ivanin päälle. Ivan nostaa kätensä uudelleen, kietoo ne Tinon lantioille ja kääntää hänet viereensä. Tino on suljettu lämpimään syliin niin nopeasti, että hän ei ehdi kunnolla reagoimaan tilanteeseen. Häneltä jää suu auki hämmästyksestä. Ivan antaa suudelman ja tunkee kielensä Tinon suuhun. Suudelma on intohimoinen ja kuuma, ja se jatkuu pitkään. Kun se lopulta loppuu, Tino on hengästynyt ja päästään pyörällä.

"Kai sinä muistat, että me ei olla enää yhdessä" hän sopertaa heikosti. Ivan ei vastaa, vain humisee jotain sävelmää. Hyräily hiljenee, kun Ivan hiljalleen vaipuu uneen. Tino jää hereille sillä hänellä on kuuma, eikä hän ole aivan varma mitä juuri tapahtui.

Tai oikeastaan, kyllä hän tietää. Tämä on tapahtunut ennekin. Ei ehkä keskellä yötä, vodkahuuruissa, mutta kuitenkin. He olivat eronneet aikoja sitten. Mutta silti Ivan palasi ja Tino päästi hänet sisään. Sisään kotiinsa, sänkyynsä ja sydämeensä. Ja joka ainoa kerta Ivan lähti uudestaan. Uudestaan ja uudestaan.

Tino sulkee silmänsä ja yrittää olla itkemättä. Hän on Ivanille vain peli. Ivan luottaa, että hän voi leikkiä hänellä kun tahtoo, kaikkien muiden jälkeenkin. Tino on yksi monista, ja Ivan Tinolle se yksi ainoa.

Ivan ajaa hänet helvettiin ja Tino tahtoo toiselle yhtä paljon kipua. Joskus häntä onnistaa ja hän onnistuu sanomaan jotain mikä satuttaa toista. Se ei kuitenkaan auta, sillä Ivan lähtee, palatakseen uudestaan unohdettuaan Tinon polttavat syytökset.

Kuitenkin Tino tietää saaneensa jotain erityistä. Hän ei ole kertakäyttöinen niin kuin muut. Ivan sanoo lähtevänsä, mutta palaa aina takaisin. Hyvästit ovat valheita. Vaikka se sattuu, hänelle Ivan ei sano niitä todellisia hyvästejä.

Tino makaa lämpimän kehon vieressä ja tietää, että ei tahtoisi olla missään muualla. Ehkä se mitä heillä on, on sittenkin rakkautta.


End file.
